


El Circo de las Muñecas

by RoseCherryBlossoms



Category: El circo de la noche
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCherryBlossoms/pseuds/RoseCherryBlossoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon un chico ordinario se encontrara con un mundo totalmente distinto al de él. En que las cosas no son los que parecen y sacrificios serán tomados...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La vita é Bella

 

 

 -PREFACIO-             

 

  

    El tiempo siempre lo e comparado con las mejillas rosadas de una mujer, cuando ese ser especial la hace reir de la alegría, es el mayor gozo que cualquier hombre podría tener, no se exactamente porque lo comparo con una mejilla pero para mí es de esos momentos en que corazón sigue latiendo fuertemente por mi debiles costillas. En que no importa cuando tiempo haya transcurrido, siempre esta ahí.

Mi sirviente abre las cortinas para que la luz pudiera entrar en ellas y los destellos de luz alumbraran las partes oscuras de la casa. Veo mi vida tan diferente, ese sentir de tranquilidad y paz conmigo mismo de todo lo que e logrado. Levanto mi mano y mi sirviente ya sabiendo lo que le quiero decir se va a mi lado. Caminamos uno alfrente y el otro atras, entramos por la puerta de invitados y de ella sale un silencio profundo, empiezo a ver a mi alrededor sin un punto especifico y localizo a mi derecha a Lady Catelyn y Lord Alucard pero no estaban sus hijas.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Jon- era la voz cantina de Lady Catelyn, ella no habia cambiado en nada a pesar de los años transcuridos. Mi vista no era del todobien ya era pesima, ese momento, aparecio Lady Rose Mary hermosa como siempre.

-Estas listo Jon para venir conmigo y vivir en la eternidad hasta que el tiempo nos separe-  
-Si Rose,estoy listo, te extrañe un monton-Cuando se lo dije se le formo una hermosa sonrisa, siempre estuve esperando este día. Ella levanta su mano y yo hago lo mismo pero cuando la levanto, estaba muy debil ya habia envejecido y la mano perdia fuerza. Lo intento por segunda vez y al hacerlo logro tocar la suya, seguia lisa, suave como lo recordaba y podía sentir en mi cuerpo esa pasión y excitación de viejos tiempos. Ella suelta su mano y me percato que es mi alma la que caminara conmigo, dejaba atras mi silla de ruedas, cuerpo, seres queridos y la vida que ya había vivido.  
Sentía en ese momento que rejuvenecia y veia mis manos, cara, cuerpo,piernas jovenes de nuevo .Esta era la vida que habia escogido. Ahora me convertiria en un muñeco, trabajar por toda la eternidad en el circo, pero lo bueno es que lo compartiria con la persona que ame y que siempre amare hasta el ultimo aliento.

-Rose-deslize mi mano hasta llegar a sus hermosas mejillas, la atraje hacia mi y estampe mis labios con los suyos, dulce era el sabor que sentía sobre ellos. Esta era mi maldición y siempre lo sera. Amar algo que siempre sera prohibido.

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Iluminidad de Sommeils

Presente... 28 De Diciembre de 2008

 

La neblina baja, la lluvia se dispersa, a lo lejos se escucha el sonido de un automovil acercándose por un monte lleno de ramas,musgos,hongos, arboles en dirección hacia la calle solitaria, por un momento el auto se detiene pero en los segundos que lo hace, me pregunto ¿por que parar en un área tan solitaria?. De momento, el carro reanuda su marcha y pienso a formular que habrá pasado en ese minuto que estuvo el automovil detenido.

La marcha sigue se ven mas árboles y el cielo se ve mucho mejor de como estaba antes pero se tiene la sensación de estar en un vació sin fin en que a tu alrededor solo ves una pequeña fracción del camino. Comienza una brisa agradable que te deja helado de la sensación, solo al llegar a la localización indicada es que me sentire en serenidad y esa tensión e emociones que se mezclan alrededor del automovil hacen que esté constantemente preguntándome: Que es lo que esta pasando en esos minutos de recorrido?. Es estar al borde de un precipicio en que los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan y de alguna manera no logran relajarse y la solución que tengo es ver el carro moverse hacia el lugar prometido solo así la calma reinara en ese momento de intriga.

Arboles, flores, hierba, camino que inunda los sentidos y te mantiene en total alerta. Adelante se ve el final del camino, que sera? que estará buscando en esos caminos de silencio?. En su automovil en marcha en donde en todo su trayectoria a estado desplazándose hacia su objetivo desde el comienzo de su llegada; solo estando en ese lugar se podrá saber la verdad detrás de sus intenciones, el inicio o final que provocara ese recorrido. Nubes que dispersan y dejan a su lado un cielo distante, sombrío se ve la luna junto al sol que brilla en todo su esplendor pero no es ese amarillo rojizo que abrasa el cuerpo, es esa sensación de que la brilles de el te arropa como una manta y te brinda apoyo en ese momento cortante.

La lluvia que anteriormente era la simbolización de receso a dejado un vació en lo mas profundo del bosque convirtiendolo en un paisaje lóbrego en una ruta silenciosa. Ese momento en que pienso en esa persona en el volante que se dirige a un punto familiar; en que a su llegada lo único que se sabrá es lo que hable o exprese ese individuo que me ha llevado a cuestionar y especular preguntas tras preguntas.

A lo largo del viaje se ve una colina que sigue apareciendo a medida que se acerca a su destino. Se ve el gran sol en todo su brilles, los rayos pasan atraves de los árboles y flores dando a su paso una bella vista; se ve adelante la gran colina de matiz marrón unido con el color de la hierba. El automovil al ver que llega a su destino da una parada ¿que expresión tendrá en ese punto que se detuvo? puedo pensar que ha se encontrado con sentimientos encontrados de que algo o alguien la espera allí... y como llegue a la conclusión de que es un "ella". Es extraño para mí decir que la persona en el carro es una mujer, mi memoria no puede procesar un él.

 

   Mi corazón decide en ese momento latir fuertemente, mis manos comiezan a sudar sin sentido propio como si sintieran la presencia de alguien pero no veo donde, miro a todos lados pero no encuentro nada, me percato que el carro se mueve mas rapido, yo hago lo mismo para no perderla de vista aunque todavía me e quedado con esa sensación, en cuestiones de segundos lo dejo en una parte de mi cerebro. 

   

El suelo estaba cubierto de rocas blancas y grises que cubrían la parte izquierda y derecha del lago, sus pasos hacian sonar las pequeñas piedras, se movia con delicadeza, no podía dejar de mirar, tenia una piel blanca-triqueña, su pelo a la luz parecía negro hasta los hombros, andaba sin zapatos y al tocar agua miro abajo pero subio la mirada hacia la cascada como contemplando la pureza del agua. En cierto momento yo no sabía que hacer, no podía volver porque no recuerdo como llegue a este lugar, la unica forma era salir de mi escondite y hablar con ella. Bueno... suena estupido pero era la unica conclusión a la que llegue así que opte por salir y cuando lo hago, ella se voltea, en ese preciso segundo quede paralizado, ella sabía que yo estaba escondido, su mirada lo decía pero lo que me impidio a levantarme era sus facciones de porcelana, ojos de caramelo que desnudaban a simple mirada, una boca que demanbada otros labios y una sonrisa que te envolvia de calor. Ella extiende su mano y yo por instinto me levanto e sigo la trayectoria hasta lograr capturar su mano pero cuando lo hago ella dice: Jon.


End file.
